


I Can Wait Forever

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I know I left you speechless [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt with a little comfort, Interventions, M/M, Post-Break Up, The first conversation after a Breakup, difficult conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Being stupid and in love had been the reason Dreweveraligned himself with that wannabe Italian.Love makes you do stupid things but really, it wasn't an excuse.Drew made his bed and now he would need to lie in it.All he really wanted was Tony back.





	I Can Wait Forever

“Lindsay!” Drew bellowed, running through the back of the arena. “Where is that damn cat?”

“Lince.” 

Drew spun around, wondering who in their right mind would even consider correcting him. 

“Excuse me?” He scowled, narrowing his gaze. He jumped back, startled to find Tony glaring harder back at him. 

“His name is _Lince_ , and while we’re at it, his last name is _Dorado_ , not Doritos.” 

Drew wanted to lash out. It had been months since he’d had a civil conversation with his somewhat-ex. They’d spoken only for the most crucial things like the tax bill on their bungalow, or the bank account still being joint. 

Yet, he found he couldn’t lash out. Deep down, he still cared deeply for Tony.

Drew was just a very stubborn man. 

It turned out Tony was even _more_ stubborn. 

“What’s it matter to you?” Drew asked, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting the top off. He downed half in a single gulp. 

“Dude, since we split, you’ve been an asshole.” Tony stood, glaring at a spot behind Drew’s shoulder. “My match is next. Meet me at the hotel bar if you want to continue this conversation.” 

Drew nodded, moving towards the locker room.

Could this be the start of something?

Drew didn’t want to get his hopes up. The longer they were apart, the less likely it seemed that they would ever get back together.  
———  
“Double scotch neat.“ Drew exhaled, his body heaving under the effort. 

He waited for Tony. This wasn’t quite the way he imagined them reuniting. He’d gone over the scenario a thousand times in his head and he’d never once factored their first real conversation being an intervention of sorts. 

Despite his hope, it still felt like he wasn’t going to like the results very much. 

“Scotch goes right to the waist,” Tony chided, standing somewhere behind Drew. 

Drew heard him before he saw him. It was just like Tony to comment on the caloric value of everything. God, he’d missed that. 

“Super nervous,” Drew admitted, flushing as he spoke. He never liked to show weakness. It said a lot about his bond with Tony, considering he was comfortable sharing his feelings. 

“I don’t bite.” Tony stayed just out of sight. “I’ll take a red, you know what I drink.” 

Drew ordered Tony’s wine, with no hesitation. It caused him to pause to realize Tony still had both the ability to make him go weak at the knees _and_ follow blindly. 

“Here.” Drew slid the delicate long-stemmed glass across the bar. He turned, allowing himself his first glimpse of Tony. 

A breath caught in his throat. He glanced up and down, taking in Tony’s neatly pressed khaki shorts and the grey tanktop that managed to set off his deeply tanned skin just right. 

God, he looked good. 

Drew would have been lying if he said he didn’t still love Tony.

Hell, if he hadn’t been such a stubborn ass, he would still have this beautiful man.

“Thanks,” Tony whispered, looking away. His hand brushed against Drew’s hand as he accepted the wine. Drew jerked back, surprised by the sudden jolt of electricity. "Anyway, it's been a while." 

" _Far_ too long." Drew took a long pull of Scotch, ignoring the burn as it went down. "You wanted to continue our conversation from earlier?" 

"Well, yeah." Tony sipped his wine, looking thoughtful. "I mean- I'm _trying_ to be nice. It's my new thing." 

"What?" 

"It's my new thing. Being nice to my exes." Tony shrugged. "You're the asshole who broke my heart, but that doesn't mean I hate you." 

Drew closed his eyes, taking in the impact of Tony's words. He had _every_ right to hate Drew, _especially_ after the way they'd split. 

A flash of gold crossed Drew's vision. He still had the ring. Every so often, he pulled it out, staring at the gold ring and its diamond chips. As he stared at it, he dreamt of what might have been. 

"Hey, I appreciate that." Drew reached out, signaling the bartender for another drink. 

Something told him he would need it. 

"Dude, since we split, you've been an asshole." Tony tapped his manicured nails against the bar top. "I mean- _Lindsay Dorito_?" 

Drew flushed, feeling his face turn bright red. He didn't know _why_ he was so focused on taking down The Lucha House Party. Before that, there'd been Mustafa and Cedric. Then before _that_ , there'd been that nasty business with Mark Andrews. 

"And now you've gone and aligned yourself with _Brian Kendrick and Jack Gallagher_?" Tony glared at Drew as he signaled for another glass of wine. "They're _insane_." Tony tapped his chin with his index finger as he contemplated his word choice. "Okay, maybe insane isn't the right choice. Kendrick's insane. Jack's just stupid and in love. Bad combo for people- as you found out." 

Drew recoiled from the sting of Tony's words. 

Being stupid and in love had been the reason Drew _ever_ aligned himself with that wannabe Italian. 

"Don't go there." Tony snapped his fingers, doing his best to pull Drew out of his head. 

Things like that never failed to make Drew pause, as he startled at how well Tony knew him. 

"I didn't say anything to make you feel sorry for yourself." Tony shrugged. 

"If I never said it, I'm sorry," Drew sighed, his body heaving as he expelled the air from his lungs. "I _never_ meant to hurt you." 

"You don't need to apologize." Tony's voice grew soft. 

This was the first real conversation they'd had since they broke up.

"At first, I _hated_ you. I mean- I loved you. For Christ sake, _I wanted to marry you_." Tears welled up in Tony's eyes. He wiped them away as he continued. 

It was the first time Drew had _ever_ seen Tony cry. 

"I _still_ love you, but I _can't_ forgive you." Tony dried his eyes on a bar napkin. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are the love of my life." 

Drew nodded, hating the fact Tony was right. He knew Tony was the love of his life- there was no denying this fact. 

Drew exhaled again. There was _one_ thing he needed to know. 

"Do we have a chance?" His voice caught in his throat as he spoke.   
He needed to know if there was even the slightest chance of them reconciling. 

"I won't say no, but I won't say yes." Tony cleared his throat. "I- _I adore you_ , Drew Gulak. I just don't like you very much right now." 

Tony's words continued to sting but Drew accepted it. He _deserved_ it. Despite this, their shared history made his words almost seem _worse_. 

Drew ordered another Scotch. This was the worst he'd _ever_ felt. 

It sucked but he saw it as a necessary pain. 

"So you're saying maybe?" Drew asked, his voice threatening to break. He didn't want to push the subject too much but he also needed to be clear. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Tony shrugged. "Never say never." 

"I miss you," Drew blurted out,resting his hand on the top of Tony's. To his surprise, Tony didn't pull away. 

Drew's heart gave a delighted flutter. Maybe things would go back to normal after all? 

"I miss you too." Tony rose from the bar stool, moving closer and closer to Drew. He leaned in, giving his ex the lightest kiss imaginable. "Like I said before, this isn't a good-bye. More like a 'see you later'." Their eyes connected. "Think about what I said. Don't be an asshole." 

Drew nodded, his lips tasting faintly on Tony's wine. He watched Tony walk out of the bar and towards who knew what. The entire time he watched Drew disappear. It was sad but someone had to it. 

He knew he'd wait forever if there was even the slightest chance of Tony back. 

It was the hope that kept him going. 

-fin-


End file.
